<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brothers: Life and Death by 0k_but_HAMILTON</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404120">Brothers: Life and Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0k_but_HAMILTON/pseuds/0k_but_HAMILTON'>0k_but_HAMILTON</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brothers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Briggen: not as sad as he should be, Briggeon: mysterious, By 'this' i mean everything any of the characters do in this story, Don't Try This At Home, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone is Dead, Hawthorn: Ice's traumatized brother, I don't even know anymore, Ice: evil but still cool, Let's go with that, Lycan: problem child with anger issues, Noble: forgives everyone, Other, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Storm: more mature than his uncle and father, Tags Are Fun, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Well - Freeform, does it count as Major Character Death if most of the characters that will die are already dead?, how did i come up with this?, i can't decide which is true, i don't think anyone can understand how happy posting this makes me., i have a strange... strange mind, idk - Freeform, ignore me having too much fun with the tags, most of them - Freeform, they're both true, yeah - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0k_but_HAMILTON/pseuds/0k_but_HAMILTON</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>literally just the creation of my strange brain, but i'm gonna try to write a summary.<br/>essentially, none of them are human, if you have a problem with that fight me. jk<br/>so, Lycan is the Spirit of Death. that means he can't just live peacefully with his brother like he WANTS TO. (honestly, screw fate, Lycan can do what he wants, except that might put the world in danger...) also he's a Border Collie mix. (hint: one of his parents was a wolf, it becomes almost painfully obvious who that is pretty quickly but Lycan is an oblivious child with anger issues)<br/>Lycan's brother Briggen is great and no where near sad enough for someone who lost his first wife and son. but hey, i'm not the best writer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>I don't know - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brothers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. just the characters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>in which i make far to many characters because i lack basic sense.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in which i make far too many characters because i lack common sense.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brothers<br/>
Book One<br/>
LIFE AND DEATH</p><p>The Characters:</p><p>Briggen: young, male border collie mix, mostly black with a little tan and white, one white ear, one black ear, the black ear is bent in half<br/>
He has a friendly light brown eyes,  He has a good sense of humour,<br/>
When he was younger he was constantly getting into trouble.</p><p>Lycan: brother to Briggen, (also a border collie mix) mostly pale gray with black. he has a gray ear and a black ear the gray ear is bent in half<br/>
He has dark amber eyes that smoulder in the dark. He tries to pretend that nothing matters to him but he cares very much, mostly about Briggen and his family.</p><p>Shreya: female. Beautiful golden retriever. Very clever, Briggen’s mate.</p><p>Moss: fluffy gold and white pup, Briggen and Shreya’s daughter<br/>
As smart as her mother and as friendly and good humoured as her father.</p><p>Storm: son of Briggen and Vera. (Briggen’s first mate who died in a fire) black and silverish fur, with pale blue eyes. Dead. </p><p>Noble: orange tiger with dark blue eyes. A good fighter, but rarely uses strength as an answer, he prefers to settle problems by talking, not fighting.<br/>
Son of Frost. Dead. </p><p>Ice: huge white tiger with long scars criss-crossing his shoulders,<br/>
He had not been defeated in battle since he was young. Dead.</p><p>Hawthorn: younger brother to Ice, looks almost identical to his father, Noble, but with far more white fur around his face, eyes, and legs, and different eye color.</p><p>Briggeon: male. huge dark grey and black wolf, deep blue eyes. Knows more than most about Lycan and Briggen. Dead. Knows quite a bit about ancient laws and languages.</p><p>Savage: female. Ancient gray and white wolf with lavender eyes.</p><p>Fierce: male. Savage’s mate. Gold and brown fur. Gray eyes.</p><p>Fire: male.  Dark brown, tan, and white wolf with amber eyes.</p><p>Juniper: female. Sleek black wolf. Green eyes.</p><p>Blizzard: male. Swift white wolf. One of Briggeon’s best friends as well as his older brother. Yellow eyes.</p><p>Honey: female. Dark tan wolf. Dark brown eyes.</p><p>Amber: lithe female leopard, pale reddish orange fur with faded spots. Dead. She is in Lycan’s Keep along with Frost, Ice, Adder, and others.</p><p>Frost: male. Ice’s grandfather, almost completely identical to him. But older. Dead. </p><p>Adder: small male wolf of mysterious origin. Dead. Brownish-grey in color. Hates Lycan, and anything (or one) to do with Briggeon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ignore the weird double beginning notes.<br/>I don't know how that happened and i can't change it. This is what happens when i try to edit my chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue: essentially Lycan being slightly edgy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lycan is edgy tbh</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>is anyone ever going to read this?<br/>i just have a lot of fun with writing it soooo, enjoy?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PROLOGUE </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you can’t be!” Briggen cried. “You just can’t be!”  </p>
<p>“I don’t like it anymore then you do brother,” Lycan growled. “But it makes sense... it would be why I can do this.” </p>
<p>The shadows swirled around them and Lycan disappeared, though if Briggen focused he could see Lycan’s dark amber eyes glowing back at him. </p>
<p>“And why I know when, where, and how everyone is going to die.”</p>
<p>Briggen was silent.</p>
<p> Lycan closed his eyes. He knew that Briggen was wondering how he would die. </p>
<p>That was the one thing he could not tell his brother, for he didn’t know, he didn’t look. </p>
<p>Ghostly voices whispered in his ears, <i> “Don’t try too hard... there is nothing to fear from death, you know that better than most.”  </i>

</p><p>then an even quieter voice;  <i> “i know your life will be hard, as mine was, and my father’s before me, and i am sorry for that. You will have to make difficult decisions. But always know that I am proud of you.”  </i> Lycan opened his eyes, startled. <i> 'For Briggen there is nothing to fear from death, he thought, but.. perhaps there is if you’re going to my Keep.'  </i> he spoke aloud. “I am Death, you can’t change it brother.”<br/>
_</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lycan is kinda creepy and will have anger issues.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. in which legit everyone has issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it's times like this that make me question why Ice is my favorite character.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is so long and i love it.<br/>also there's a cliffhanger at the end because i'm evil, i'll also post the next chapter a little while after this sooooo.<br/>i'm not evil? i don't even know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 1</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lycan woke, the warm lava rock beneath him.<br/>

He was inside his den, a hollow volcano in the center of his Keep. </p>
<p>Not exactly his favorite place to be, because it was full of the spirits of creatures that had been murderous and bloodthirsty in life.<br/>

But he had to be there, a new creature had come last night, or rather a new creature had died last night. A white tiger by the name of Ice that Lycan knew well. Ice had killed Storm, Briggen’s son.<br/>

Lycan sighed.</p>
<p>He pushed himself to his feet and walked to the cave entrance.<br/>
As he stepped outside his den, eyes flashed in the darkness.<br/>
Anyone else would have seen only that, the soft double-lantern of eyes, gleaming with malice, but Lycan could see every detail, every scar, every stripe or dapple. </p>
<p>“Ice!” he called. “Come forward!” </p>
<p>A pair of blue eyes appeared directly in front of him and a huge white tiger stepped into the light. </p>
<p>“What?” he growled. “Haven’t you and your brother done enough already?” </p>
<p>“I welcome you to my Keep,” Lycan said, then added in a lower growl, “I’ll be watching you. I have not forgotten what you did to Storm.”</p>
<p>“What do I care?” the tiger snarled. “you can tell your beloved brother that he and his son are weak and always will be!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They defeated you.” Lycan replied. “Does that mean you are weaker?” </p>
<p>“Amazingly, I know more about my death than you do, Spirit of Death” Ice snarled, stalking into the shadows.</p>
<p> Lycan snorted, and thought; <i> 'The shadows won’t protect you or hide you, not from me.'  </i> He sighed. <i> 'I wish I were with Briggen rather than here, where the stars do not shine.' </i>

Still, at least Briggen was happy.<br/>

He'd had two years to get over Lycan being Death, (though generally they met once a moon, when Lycan ventured into the volcano’s tunnels) and he had his mate Shreya and his young daughter Moss. Lycan stalked towards his cave. </p>
<p>“I wonder when Briggen will realize-” Lycan muttered, before cutting himself off, remembering that the spirits watching from the shadows could hear him. “-Many things.” </p>
<p>He disappeared into the shadows of his den.</p>
<p>Once he was inside he lay down and concentrated; when he opened his eyes there was a midnight black gash in the air in front of him: a portal. </p>
<p>On closer inspection, he could see stars whooshing past. </p>
<p>He had to remind himself a few times that he was still in his den, not speeding through the sky.<br/>
Then he saw the forest his brother and so many others called home. It was beautiful from above. </p>
<p>He plunged towards it...<br/>
then here he was. </p>
<p>the journey had ended.<br/>
Lycan felt slightly winded; he had not used this power before, though he had felt it, in the back of his mind. </p>
<p>He focused on the scene of meadow and bushes in front of him.<br/>
There! A flash of black, tan, and white fur, and there in front of him stood Briggen. </p>
<p>He was speaking to a fluffy tan pup and Lycan could barely hear him. </p>
<p>“Moss, you understand …might not come back … I'll take care of you, don’t worry.” </p>
<p>This worried Lycan, who wasn’t coming back? He leaped forward through the gash in the air and landed…</p>
<p>On the grass right outside the clearing where Briggen was speaking to Moss. </p>
<p>Lycan stalked forward. Briggen looked up in surprise, “Lycan, I thought you couldn’t leave your Keep except for our new moon meetings!”<br/>

“Not couldn’t,” Lycan corrected. “Wouldn’t. Anyway I had to leave eventually. That place would have driven me crazy!” </p>
<p>Normally, Briggen would have been ecstatic to hear Lycan almost joke.</p>
<p>Lycan could tell something was definitely wrong. </p>
<p>“All right,” he said, “What’s wrong?” </p>
<p>“It’s Shreya,” Briggen confessed. “We argued, and she left, and I don’t think she’s coming back.” </p>
<p>Lycan felt a rush of anger, how could Shreya leave Briggen over some petty argument! </p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” he told his brother “I’ll look for her.” </p>
<p>A look of relief spread over Briggen’s face. “Would you?” he sighed. “I would myself, but I need to look after Moss.”</p>
<p>“Of course I will,” Lycan reassured his brother. “Don’t blame yourself, Briggen, it’s not your fault.”</p>
<p> Lycan turned and stalked back into the bushes. </p>
<p>He reopened the portal and leapt through it back to his cave, in the center of his shadowy Keep, the cracks in the wall of the cave glowed a reddish orange because of the lava oozing sluggishly down the outside of his cave. A volcano sitting on top of a complex tangle of tunnel systems. </p>
<p>He sighed and opened another portal, this one to look for Shreya. </p>
<p>He soon found her.<br/>

She was sitting in a small clearing not too far from where Briggen and Moss were. </p>
<p>Then Lycan stiffened, there was someone sitting next to her. </p>
<p>A wolf-looking dog, or Lycan assumed it was a dog, he had never seen a wolf in that area, or anywhere.<br/>
Shreya said something to the dog, he nodded and bounded away. </p>
<p>Then Lycan saw movement, he could make out white fur and black stripes. </p>
<p>It was a large tiger, a male like Ice, but mostly orange where Ice was white.<br/>
Though it did have white legs and white mixed with orange on his face more white than an orange tiger normally had.<br/>
This tiger also seemed to have fewer scars, but they were probably kin. </p>
<p>When the tiger glanced around, Lycan saw familiar ice blue eyes. </p>
<p>He closed the portal and strode out of his cave. </p>
<p>“Ice!” he howled. </p>
<p>“By all the shadows in this star-cursed Keep, why do you keep bothering me?”</p>
<p> The growl came from behind Lycan. </p>
<p>Lycan spun around, “Ice!” he snapped. “Do you have any living kin?” </p>
<p>“Why do you ask?” Ice asked lazily. </p>
<p>Lycan held himself back from attacking him, grinding his teeth together.<br/>
“I just need to know.” he answered evenly. </p>
<p>“Hmmm, that’s not much of an answer.” Ice growled. “Well... if you must know, I have a younger brother, quite useless really.” </p>
<p>“What’s his name?” Lycan asked. </p>
<p>“His name is Hawthorn.” Ice growled. “Now will you tell me why you want to know?” </p>
<p>“I think I've just seen him,” Lycan answered, though he wasn’t sure why he had answered, there was something different about Ice,<br/>
he didn’t act quite the same as the others, most of them (except for Amber and Frost) seemed to accept that they couldn’t leave here, most of them seemed content to fade into the shadows, Frost and Amber were furious (and also not entirely sane), and didn’t accept that they were stuck here, but Ice was past that, he wasn’t furious, but he wasn’t going to fade into the shadows either, it was as though he thought he would get out of here, that there was a way out, he was right, there were the tunnels, and the portals, but Lycan could prevent him from finding out about both of them. </p>
<p>He turned. As he walked back into his cave, he felt the tiger’s cold gaze watching him until he disappeared into the shadows out of Ice’s sight. 'I should probably tell Briggen I found Shreya.' Lycan thought. But he could tell Briggen tomorrow, it was getting late and Lycan had spent a lot of his energy opening and closing portals. He lay down and closed his eyes. </p>
<p>                                                             ***</p>
<p>Lycan woke suddenly, panting from a vivid dream he couldn’t remember. </p>
<p>“Having a bad dream?” growled a voice from the darkest corner of the cave. </p>
<p>Lycan couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen the glowing blue eyes sooner. </p>
<p>“What are you doing in here?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think you were going to stop me,” Ice purred, drawing one paw over his ear. </p>
<p>Lycan growled softly. “But WHY are you here?” he asked, trying not to show his annoyance. </p>
<p>“Why do I need a reason?” Ice returned. “That you don’t want us in here is reason enough.”</p>
<p>“Get out!” Lycan growled. </p>
<p>“No,” said Ice. “I don’t think I want to.” </p>
<p>“Get out! ...or I’ll make you.” Lycan growled, </p>
<p>Ice dropped into an attack crouch and grinned, his unsheathed claws flashing orange from the lava. </p>
<p>“Make me!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is actually a horrible cliffhanger because it's very anticlimactic, don't get your hopes up, don't imagine a fight scene, that doesn't happen yet.</p>
<p>also, yeah, Lycan has superpowers 'cause he's Death, he's cool like that.<br/>(this story is crazy and weird like that)</p>
<p>also Ice is like, a creepy stalker or something, yeah, i have no idea why he's my favorite character.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. six new characters and a fight scene. nevermind, that happens later, what is wrong with my mind?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lycan has been beaten up by Ice (again, why is Ice my favorite character?)<br/>he gets into another fight like the problem child he is, and his nephew  babysits him. wait, no that happens in the next chapter, or the one after it.<br/>also he meets someone who may or may not be important.<br/>(i'm summarizing this kinda like Moonkitti does the I Spoil Warrior Cats videos and i'm proud of it)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>have i mentioned that everyone has issues?<br/>scratch that, everyone but like four people (creatures not people) have issues.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lycan groaned, lifting his head, the fight with Ice had been long, but Ice had eventually decided it was more trouble than it was worth.</p><p> Lycan had rested afterwards, but had been unable to sleep, worried that Ice might decide to come in again. </p><p>He sighed.<br/>
Ice had proved to be every bit the vicious fighter Lycan had known he was.</p><p>Lycan wondered if he should visit Briggen. </p><p><i>'Not right now,'  </i> he thought. <i> 'I just had a fight with an oversized tiger and I'm tired.'  </i></p><p>He didn’t want to stay here though, not with Ice getting bolder and bolder.<br/>
Lycan would have to deal with that, but he would do it later, when he didn’t feel half dead.</p><p>He snorted, amused. <i> 'you’re supposed to be Death not dead!'  </i> He thought, <i> 'well, what is done is done, i probably should do something though not just lay around, i suppose i could go to the Land of Stars.'  </i>

</p><p>Of course he would have to cross the entire Keep for that, he would definitely run into Ice, and it was more likely than not that Ice was right outside Lycan’s den. </p><p>Lycan sighed, <i> 'Looks like i will have to see Ice again sooner rather than later. Shame I can't use the portals to travel across the Keep.'  </i>

</p><p>as he walked out of his cave Ice leaped down from a tall boulder. </p><p>Lycan rolled his eyes. <i> 'looks like i was right.'  </i>

</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be resting?” Ice growled “tough fight yesterday... for you of course,” </p><p>“I'm fine,” Lycan growled “I am not scared to take a walk in my own Keep,” </p><p>“oh, really?” Ice hissed. </p><p>three other creatures  -a scrawny wolf, a lithe leopard, and another huge white tiger- stalked forward in a semicircle in front of Lycan. </p><p>Ice’s expression hardened. “perhaps you should be,” </p><p>“Let me pass,” Lycan growled, deciding that Ice really wasn’t different from the others. </p><p>“LET. ME. PASS.” Lycan barked again, to his surprise they moved out of the way, though only on Ice’s command, the other white tiger looked like he wanted to kill Lycan <i> and  </i> Ice. </p><p><i>'I think the tiger is Frost, Ice’s grandfather.'  </i> Lycan thought, stalking past them. <i> 'The leopard is Amber. I’m not sure who the wolf is, though.'  </i></p><p>Both Amber and Frost had died before Ice had. </p><p>Amber had died approximately a quarter of a moon before Ice while Frost had died at least four seasons before. </p><p><i>'no wonder he looks like he wants to kill Ice.'  </i> Lycan thought. <i> 'dead for three days and he’s already giving them orders! ...Or trying to at least.'  </i></p><p>Both Frost and Amber were following him now, Lycan turned around, growling at them. </p><p>Amber unsheathed her claws. </p><p>Frost’s claws were already unsheathed, Lycan bared his fangs at them, he snarled, Frost growled back. </p><p>“Wait,” Ice hissed at them. “Have patience. The time will come for a fight, but you’d do well to remember, Frost, that when the time comes it will be me to kill Lycan.” </p><p>Lycan snorted. <i>'Well, you can certainly try.' </i>  He thought. <i> 'No one else has managed to yet.'  </i>

</p><p>Ice glared at him. “Or we can kill you now, if you’d prefer that?” </p><p>Lycan rolled his eyes, he turned, and headed back towards the Path of Stars, it was still pretty far. </p><p>He had taken about four steps when something heavy landed on his back. </p><p><i>'Of course,'  </i> He thought, as his legs collapsed beneath him. <i> 'They followed me.'  </i></p><p>Claws sank into his fur, he threw the attacker off, bucking hard, it was Frost, he had landed hard when Lycan had thrown him off. </p><p>Lycan leaped at him, but stopped when claws slashed down his side, Amber! </p><p>There may be three of them, (Lycan assumed Ice was nearby and the wolf had slunk off somewhere) but if they wanted to attack him they should have done it earlier, when they had caught him off guard, he was prepared now, and this was his Keep! He was strongest here!</p><p>He lunged at Amber, she dodged and clawed him again, he lunged again, and this time she didn’t dodge fast enough, he had just knocked her over when Ice pounced on him and bit Lycan’s shoulder. </p><p>Lycan kicked one of Ice’s legs out from under him, and Ice stumbled, Lycan pushed him over and bit his leg. </p><p>then Frost and Amber were on him, pulling him down, he threw them off and pulled the shadows around him, they could still smell him- faintly -but they couldn’t see him. </p><p>That would have to be enough. </p><p>He leaped up onto a boulder. </p><p>he looked down, they were all looking for him, Ice had gotten up and was muttering under his breath about what he was going to do to Lycan when he found him. </p><p>Frost shouldered him out of the way, “just shut up!” he snarled.</p><p> Ice glared at him, but didn’t say anything. </p><p>Lycan -still hidden by the shadows- leaped off the boulder and landed lightly on Ice's back, kicking him in the head. </p><p>Ice shook his head, dazed, as Lycan leaped foreward. </p><p>Lycan released the shadows, he was visible now.  </p><p>Amber leaped at him, knocking him onto his back, her claws were sheathed, she wasn’t even trying hard, he could see in her eyes that she was enjoying this, she was playing with him like a trapped mouse, he felt rage building inside him, he kicked her off into the boulder he had leaped off. </p><p>She was unconscious. </p><p>Lycan leaped at Frost, cuffing him hard on the head like he had with Ice. </p><p>then something rammed into him — Ice. </p><p>Ice pinned Lycan down, Lycan tried to push him off, Ice didn’t move. </p><p>Lycan pulled the shadows around him again, hoping that Ice would be unsettled if he couldn’t see what he was pinning down and loosen his grip. </p><p>Ice did loosen his grip, but not enough. </p><p>Lycan kicked one of Ice’s legs out from under him and slipped free, still invisible to them. </p><p>Amber was regaining consciousness. </p><p>Lycan raced toward the entrance of the Path of Stars which Ice, Amber and Frost couldn’t see.  </p><p>Lycan sped towards the entrance and leaped through the swirling vortex of stars, he landed in a beautiful meadow, he had been here before, this was where Storm, Briggen’s son spent most of his time, now that he wasn’t concentrating on running, Lycan became more aware of his injuries. </p><p>“Storm!” He called. “Storm!” </p><p>a bush rustled and a half-grown black and silver Border Collie trotted out of the trees, </p><p>“i smell blood,” he said, sounding worried. “are you okay Lycan?”</p><p>“I'm fine,” said Lycan. “I came because I wanted to- Storm! I told you I was fine!” </p><p>The young Border Collie was circling Lycan, checking his injuries, Storm stopped in front of him and looked at him. </p><p>“you’re practically bleeding to death, Lycan!” he said sounding exasperated. “stay here, I'm going to go get some herbs.” </p><p>Lycan rolled his eyes “I came here to talk to you,” he muttered. “I'm not about to leave.” </p><p>Storm (leaving to look for herbs) heard him, and snorted. then headed deeper into the forest. </p><p>Lycan knew a little bit about healing, and herbs, so he had a pretty good idea of what Storm was looking for, though he didn’t know any herbs by name, but he knew what most herbs looked like, and what they did. </p><p>though he wasn’t sure what Storm was going to use for stopping the bleeding, <i> 'that’s something I should know by now,'  </i> he thought. </p><p>Storm was soon back with plenty of herbs for preventing infection and such. </p><p>“what are you going to use to stop the bleeding?” he asked, </p><p>“most of the bleeding has stopped, somehow,” Storm answered. “so that won’t be much of a problem, but if it were I would use anything, cobwebs mainly, but leaves work sometimes. I do what I can to make them stay.” </p><p>“Will these herbs work?” Lycan asked “everyone else in the Land of Stars is dead.” </p><p>“they’ll work on you,” replied Storm, “Because you are Death,” </p><p>“but they won’t work on anyone else living?” Lycan persisted, “because I'm pretty sure I'm alive even if I am Death.” </p><p>“You are alive,” responded Storm, looking as unsure as Lycan felt. “You bleed and you feel pain like anyone else, but you are different, I’m just not sure how, besides your telling the future, and turning into a shadow,” </p><p>Lycan scowled at him. “I don't tell the future,” he said, “<i> or  </i> turn into a shadow, the shadows hide me from everyone else, and I only know how everyone is going to die, nothing else.” </p><p>“And <i>that’s </i> not creepy at all,” said Storm, then, sounding curious. “Did you know how I was going to die?” </p><p>The question was so casual, it was as though Storm didn’t care. </p><p><i>'He must care though.' </i> Lycan thought. <i>'It was his </i> life.' 

</p><p>“I would have known if I had looked but I don’t like to look when it’s family... I would have told you if it would have made a difference,” he added quickly “but no matter what I had told you, it would always end that way.”</p><p>“I don’t blame you, you know.” Storm said quietly. “Maybe some do, but I know that it wouldn’t have made a difference. I’m glad I was there that day. If I hadn’t been there, Briggen would be dead.”</p><p> Lycan nodded. Lycan actually had no idea whether Briggen would have died or not, he didn’t understand it, while, as he had told Storm, Lycan didn’t like to look into the death of his family members, he also had had no idea that Ice was going to do what he had done, he hadn’t seen Ice’s death coming at all. </p><p>And Lycan wasn’t in the habit of telling other creatures they had died for nothing, and Storm had certainly not died for nothing. </p><p>“If it makes you feel better,” Lycan said. “Ice didn’t intend to kill you.” </p><p>Storm snorted. “Right, just my Father.” </p><p>Lycan sighed. “Yes, Ice hates Briggen. I don't know why though.” </p><p>“Ice gave you these injuries, didn’t he?”</p><p>Storm was finished with Lycan’s injuries and was sitting in front of him watching him. </p><p>“Well him, Amber, and Frost,” Lycan replied. </p><p>“Three of them?” Storm’s eyes widened, “so that’s why you have so many scratches and bite wounds.” </p><p>“Not <i>that </i> many,” Lycan said. </p><p>Storm rolled his eyes, “Anyway, what did you come to talk to me and Noble about?” </p><p>“How did you know I was here to see Noble as well as you?” Lycan asked, surprised. </p><p>“I know you pretty well, Lycan.” said Storm, grinning slightly. “And you just got attacked by Noble’s eldest son, not a very well planned attack obviously because you won, but an attack all the same.” </p><p>“Do you normally talk this much?” asked Lycan. </p><p>“I do when I have something to say.” replied Storm. “Anyway, I assume you want me to find Noble?”</p><p>Lycan nodded. “I sort of need to talk to him. Could you?” </p><p>“No need,” a new voice came from the other end of the clearing, “I’m already here.” </p><p>“Noble!” said Storm. “You don’t normally come this close to the entrance.” </p><p>A large orange tiger with deep blue eyes was sitting at the other end of the clearing with his tail curled around his paws.<br/>
“I heard Lycan was here and thought it might have something to do with my eldest son,” he said. </p><p>He looked pointedly at Lycan’s injuries.</p><p>“I guess it must be.” </p><p>“Right,” Lycan said wryly. “Because the only way anyone can be injured is because they were attacked by Ice now, is it?” </p><p>“Am I correct?” Noble asked, ignoring Lycan’s comment. </p><p>“Yes,” replied Lycan. “Him, Amber, and Frost,” </p><p>Noble sighed. “That sounds just like my father.” </p><p>“You are nothing like Frost, Noble.” Lycan said softly. “No-one, <i>no-one </i> blames you for his actions, nor the actions of your son.” </p><p>Noble sighed again. </p><p>“Maybe some do.” Storm said speaking for one of the first times since Noble had appeared. “But we don’t.” </p><p>“And,” said Lycan “it doesn’t matter if they blame you. If they do, they must be blind as moles.” </p><p>Noble looked at him, fond amusement in his eyes. “Lycan, you have become much more talkative over the seasons.” </p><p>“I talk when I have something to say.” Lycan replied. </p><p>Storm stifled a snort of laughter; he had said almost the same thing to Lycan several heart-beats ago. </p><p>Lycan glared at Storm, Noble rolled his eyes at them, </p><p>“If you two are <i>quite </i> finished?” asked Noble. “What did you want to talk to me about Lycan?” </p><p>“Your son.” Lycan replied. “Ice.”</p><p>“Yes, what about him?” Noble asked. </p><p>Lycan sighed “Just about everything. He is a bit of a problem.” </p><p>“A bit?” asked Noble, looking skeptical. “How about a lot of a problem?” </p><p>Noble glanced at Storm then quickly looked away. </p><p>“I know he killed me, you know.” Storm said dryly. “It’s not a crime to mention it.” </p><p>“It’s hard, isn't it?” Noble asked softly. “It’s like that for all of us. It’s hard to get your head around…being dead.” </p><p>“Right.” Storm said. “After a few moons everything will be normal, will it?” </p><p>“No!” said Noble, looking uncomfortable. “Of course not! I just meant it will get easier. It must be harder for you, dying so young.” </p><p>“It is.” Storm said. “I’m sorry Noble. You’re right. It is hard to get my head around, especially when it was only a few days ago.”</p><p> “four days.” Lycan said. </p><p>They both looked at him, </p><p>“four days and thirty heart-beats.” He added. </p><p>“That's creepy Lycan.” Storm said “How do you know exactly how many days and heart-beats ago I died?”</p><p>Lycan looked pointedly at them, “How do you <i>think? </i>” he asked, sounding slightly exasperated. </p><p>“Eh, fair point.” Storm said. </p><p>“There are times,” Lycan told him, “When I cannot <i>believe </i> we are related.” </p><p>“Sorry.” Storm said grinning. “But we are.”  </p><p>“You definitely are.” Noble muttered.</p><p>Lycan snorted, “We are not making any progress here.” </p><p>“I wonder how that happened...” Noble said sarcastically. </p><p>“That’s not my fault!” Lycan and Storm snapped at him simultaneously. </p><p>“Yep,” sighed Noble, “definitely related.” </p><p>“This is getting you nowhere.”</p><p>said a new voice from the very edge of the clearing, Lycan, Storm, and Noble turned to look. </p><p>“I have been listening.” said the speaker, a large dark gray and black wolf with dark blue eyes, “for as long as you have been talking and I still have no idea whatsoever of what you came here to talk about.” </p><p>“Briggeon!” said Noble, looking surprised. “You don’t normally come this far away from the pine forest!” </p><p>“Neither do you.” the wolf replied. </p><p>“Fair enough.” Noble said. </p><p>“Who is he?” Lycan asked Storm quietly. </p><p>“That’s Briggeon,” said Storm. “Honestly, I'm not surprised you don’t know him, I didn't either, until I met him two days ago for the first time.”  </p><p>“Did he die a very long time ago?” asked Lycan.</p><p>“I can’t say I did.” said Briggeon who was somehow now sitting next to Storm, looking at Lycan with his head cocked to one side. </p><p>“Unless death makes one very forgetful.” The wolf continued, “I do not believe I died very many seasons ago.” </p><p>At this point, Lycan wasn’t sure whether to be embarrassed that Briggeon had apparently heard his entire conversation with Storm, or to wonder how he had moved to Storm’s side without Lycan noticing. </p><p>“Stop teasing, Briggeon,” said Noble. “You died about the same time my father did.” </p><p>“Oh,” said Lycan. “That’s why I don't know you. I wasn’t born then.” </p><p>“Yes,” Briggeon said, “but you were born less then a season after that.” </p><p>“How do you know that?” Lycan asked, startled. </p><p>“How could I not know?” Briggeon replied. “Your brother is named after me!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i don't even know.<br/>but i love this story so much.<br/>even though it's very awkwardly and poorly written at times.<br/>seriously why is Ice my favorite?<br/>also i wonder WHY Briggen has a similar name to a random wolf.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>chapter two, because my chapters are spaced differently then the ao3 chapters.<br/>and they're only spaced differently because because i'm lazy and don't want to put whole chapters in at one time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ayyyy, Briggen's POV now.<br/>he's sad about... a lot of things actually, but mostly he misses his brother and his mate.<br/>and i need to find things for Moss to do that aren't sleeping, playing, and eating.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER TWO<br/>

Briggen sighed. </p>
<p>It hadn’t been long since his brother had told him that he would look for Shreya, but in Briggen’s mind it had been far too long.<br/>
Moss was sleeping, though probably not very well, after all it was her mother who had left. </p>
<p>Briggen hoped Shreya would be back soon, hopefully without Lycan finding her first. </p>
<p>The two had never liked each other. Lycan distrusted Shreya, and Shreya knew this, so she disliked him in return.</p>
<p><i> 'I wish I could go see Lycan,' </i> he thought, closing his eyes. <i>'But I can’t travel to his Keep.' </i></p>
<p>Suddenly Briggen felt as though someone was in front of him. </p>
<p>His eyes opened and he yelped in surprise. In front of him there was… well he wasn’t sure what it was, exactly. </p>
<p>It was like some huge beast had ripped open the air in front of him and now all that was there was bright blinding light. </p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes so he could see better though the light was dimming in front of him through the gash in the air.</p>
<p>He could see a barren landscape with large pointed stones jutting out of the ground.</p>
<p>The sky was grayish and the landscape was tinted slightly red. </p>
<p>Then Briggen saw a flash of movement — three figures were pacing near a swirling vortex that appeared to have stars in it. </p>
<p>But the figures didn’t seem to notice it, except for one: a familiar looking white tiger. </p>
<p>The tiger’s back was turned but Briggen didn’t doubt that if the tiger were facing him he would see the cold blue eyes that belonged to Ice. </p>
<p>He growled, glaring at the tiger’s back. </p>
<p>As if Ice had felt the force of Briggen’s gaze, he turned, looking slightly uneasy. </p>
<p>Briggen tensed, ready for the tiger to notice him, but Ice was glaring at his companions, </p>
<p>“I tell you it’s there,” he growled “and I'd bet anything that Lycan went through it.” </p>
<p>“Does that bet include your life?” asked the larger of his companions -a white tiger that looked almost identical to him- unsheathing his claws. 

Ice glowered at the other tiger. “I am already dead, Frost.” he said, sounding like he was speaking to a stupid cub. </p>
<p>“As am I,” said Frost. “I am willing to risk trying to kill you.” </p>
<p>Ice snorted, “You could try.” </p>
<p>In reply Frost dropped into an attack crouch, and bared his teeth. </p>
<p>They were about to spring at each other when the third creature — a lithe leopard with amber eyes — stood up and glared at them. </p>
<p>“we’re getting nothing done!” she hissed. “So stop play-fighting like kittens and help me look for that accursed mutt.”</p>
<p>Ice nodded “very well,” he rumbled. </p>
<p>but Frost was glaring at her. “I'll show you play-fighting!” he growled. </p>
<p>He was about to leap at her when Ice pushed him away, “stop it!” he hissed. “Amber may not have been here as long as you, but I'll take her side, and she’s a better fighter than both of us put together, so leave her alone unless you feel like dying again!” </p>
<p>a growl rumbled in Frost’s throat, but he backed off. “We aren't doing any good here,” he muttered. “Come on.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going until i’ve found him!” Amber hissed “you and Ice wanted me to help you kill him and i’m going to kill him.” </p>
<p>“fine!” hissed Frost “then you look! We haven’t had any luck so far but obviously we’re complete idiots because we aren’t assassin’s like you are!” </p>
<p>Amber snorted. “if you think just being an assassin is what made me this good at hunting and fighting then your even more stupid than I thought,” </p>
<p>a growl rumbled deep in Frost’s throat, Briggen tensed, expecting Frost to hurl himself at Amber, but Frost held himself back, controlling his temper somewhat. </p>
<p>Then Briggen heard something… something close to him, not through the portal, he looked around, closing the portal, the noise had been caused by a bush rustling, hopefully because of the wind and not because someone was spying on him. </p>
<p>Another bush rustled and a fluffy, sleepy looking pup trotted out. </p>
<p>“Daddy?” she said. </p>
<p>“Yes Moss? What is it?” Briggen asked. </p>
<p>“Nothing,” Moss said. “Just, i woke up and you weren’t there.” </p>
<p>“I'm sorry,” apologized Briggen. “I just went for a short walk.” </p>
<p>“ok,” said Moss, then: “I didn’t know you had a brother.” </p>
<p>“Well,” said Briggen. “Lycan keeps to himself, he doesn’t really like being around others.” </p>
<p>“he likes being around you,” Moss said.  “I could feel it.” </p>
<p><i>'wow.' </i> thought Briggen. <i>'Moss is probably the most sensitive and aware pup I have ever met.' </i></p>
<p>“Well that may be,” Briggen said. “but he can’t spend most of his time with me, he has other more important things to do,” </p>
<p>“like what?” Moss asked “what could be more important than spending time with your family?” </p>
<p><i>'She has a point.' </i> whispered a small part of Briggen’s mind.</p>
<p><i>'no!' </i> He pushed the thought away, <i>'if Lycan had a choice he would be anywhere but that horrid Keep… he would be with </i> me.<i>' </i></p>
<p>The last thought nearly tore Briggen’s heart in two and he struggled to not let Moss see the pain he was feeling. </p>
<p>“The safety of all of us matters more than me and Lycan’s needs,” he told Moss, desperately trying to convince himself as well as Moss. </p>
<p>“All right,” Moss said, but she looked doubtful as she trotted back to the den. </p>
<p><i>'as she should be.' </i> Briggen thought. <i>'stop being so selfish!' </i> He growled at himself.</p>
<p>He reopened the portal and watched Ice and Frost snarl at each other while Amber watched looking rather self-satisfied for some reason. </p>
<p>Briggen felt rather pleased that even the other creatures seemed to hate Ice as much as Briggen did, then he shook himself, </p>
<p><i>'why does what they think about Ice matter?' </i> he asked himself. <i>'They’re as bad as he is!' </i></p>
<p>Or at least that’s what Briggen figured, he didn’t know them. They were with Ice and Ice was dead and in Lycan’s Keep so they must be as well... right?  </p>
<p>Now Amber had turned on Frost and was snarling at him. </p>
<p>Ice looked very pleased with himself, Briggen rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>They didn’t seem to work together at all, they didn’t even seem to like each other, they loathed each other, the only thing they seemed to have in common was this: they were all (as far as Briggen could tell) evil, and they all seemed to hate Lycan.</p>
<p>That, and Frost looked almost exactly like Ice, they were probably kin, though Frost couldn’t possibly be Ice’s father, he was too old and Ice too young. </p>
<p>Briggen closed the portal, he would go find Noble. </p>
<p>Sure, he had Moss to look out for, but he could probably make it to the thick forest where Noble and his family lived before daytime. </p>
<p>He set off, heading towards where the sun had set, he soon got there and once he was further into Noble’s forest he saw a flash of orange fur and black stripes, but he had the sense not to call out, (he was sure it was Noble, but if it wasn’t the tiger might be hostile) so he headed in a different direction, but he had not gone far when there a scraping sound came from the tree above his head and the same tiger that had caused his change of direction landed in front of him… it wasn’t Noble. </p>
<p>This tiger had much more white mixed in his fur. </p>
<p>“I don't want a fight,” Briggen said to the tiger. “</p>
<p>Neither do I,” the tiger said. “But i will fight if i have to,” </p>
<p>“I believe you,” Briggen said, truthfully. “I am here for one reason only: I wish to speak to a friend of mine,” </p>
<p>The tiger sat down. “Before you tell me who you seek, Tell me your name.” </p>
<p>“Briggen.” said Briggen. “My name is Briggen.” </p>
<p>the tiger’s eyes widened for a flicker, though he didn’t look surprised. “My name is Hawthorn,” He said. “And if you really are Briggen, than I think I know who you are looking for,” </p>
<p>“His name is Noble”. Briggen said. “Do you know him?”</p>
<p>Hawthorn’s eyes clouded with sadness. “I knew him well enough.” he said looking at the ground. </p>
<p>“kn-knew?” Briggen asked, a terrible thought forming in his mind. </p>
<p>“Noble has been dead for half a season now,” Hawthorn rasped, then added, “He was my father.” </p>
<p>“I am sorry for your loss,” Briggen said, then; “how?” </p>
<p>“he was murdered; by his own son.” Hawthorn growled, pure hatred in his eyes.  “My brother.” </p>
<p>Hawthorn lifted his head and met Briggen’s gaze, looking Briggen in the eye for the first time since they had met, and Briggen noticed that his eyes were two different colors, one the dark deep blue that had been in Noble’s eyes. </p>
<p>But the color of the other one--cold ice blue--turned Briggen blood to ice, </p>
<p>“who was your brother?” he asked cautiously, a thought beginning to form. </p>
<p>Hawthorn responded, his eyes dark with loathing “Ice.” the name, sharp as frost split the air, proving Briggen right. </p>
<p>He could tell that both he and Hawthorn had something in common. They both had good reason to hate Ice. </p>
<p>“you know him.” said Hawthorn, it wasn’t a question, it was a statement. </p>
<p>Briggen glanced at Hawthorn. <i>'How did he know?' </i>

</p><p>“I could tell,” Hawthorn said, as if he could read Briggen’s mind “I said his name, you flinched, and I could see anger and fear in your eyes,” </p>
<p>Briggen paused to ponder this, either his emotions were very easy to read, or Hawthorn was more perceptive than most. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Briggen said “I know your brother.” </p>
<p>Hawthorn flinched “he is no longer my brother!” he spat. </p>
<p>Briggen was silent. </p>
<p>“Whom has he harmed of your family?” Hawthorn asked after a few heart-beats. </p>
<p>Briggen tipped his head questioningly. </p>
<p>“I know my br- Ice pretty well.” Hawthorn said, stumbling slightly over the words. “If you knew him, I assume that he has harmed -at least- someone in your family or one of your friends.”</p>
<p>“He killed my son.” Briggen replied, thinking: <i>'I have no friends, except maybe Lycan.' </i>

</p><p>Hawthorn shook his head. “my brother has sunk low.”</p>
<p>Briggen decided not to remind Hawthorn that he had just said Ice was no longer his brother. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry that you were unaware of my father’s death.” Hawthorn said finally “Do you have a family to get back to?” he asked. </p>
<p>Briggen nodded “I should probably go,” He said, </p>
<p>“Feel free to come back if you want.” said Hawthorn. “Here, this is where I spend most of my time, if i’m not here i’m at the river, so those are the places you will find me if you come back.”</p>
<p>“All right,” said Briggen. </p>
<p>He started heading back to his den.<br/>
Once he was there he could smell -faintly- a scent he couldn’t quite place, it seemed familiar, but when he curled up with Moss he decided he had imagined it. </p>
<p>Only once he was almost asleep did he realize where he smelled it before: earlier when he had been looking through the portal and the bush had rustled he had smelled it faintly, <i>'I fear someone is spying on us. And that means whoever it is knows about the portals.' </i>

</p><p>He woke up to Moss jumping on him “Play!” she demanded.</p>
<p>Briggen grinned at her and got up to play with her. </p>
<p>After a few  matches of keep-away,</p>
<p>Moss was tired so he took her back to the den and she fell asleep quickly, he left and lay down outside the den. </p>
<p>He sighed. <i>'It’s true I don't know how Lycan gets from here to his Keep.' </i> he thought. <i>'Can he create portals too? He must be able to. But why can I open portals? Lycan is Death, but I’m not special. Am I? No, of course I'm not.' </i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Moss is the cutest.</p>
<p>Briggen is totally a great dad, what with indirectly telling his daughter that individuals don't matter and as such she doesn't matter, and then going to find his friend while she's alone. very responsible A+++++ parenting.</p>
<p>and Hawthorn might need a therapist.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Briggen is a good dad sometimes.<br/>he also needs a therapist.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Briggen really needs someone to watch his child when he leaves, i mean come on, you can't leave a young child alone, especially when you think there's someone stalking you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(there is)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Briggen woke up early to Scrub Jays calling, he stretched. </p>
<p><i>'well,' </i> He thought. <i>'I might as well do something useful and hunt.' </i></p>
<p>He returned several heart-beats later with a plump squirrel hanging from his jaws, he dropped it right outside the den and poked his head inside, where was Moss? </p>
<p>He hadn’t been gone for long, as he backed out of the den something small pounced on him, he turned his head to look. </p>
<p>Moss! </p>
<p>“There you are,” he said, relieved. </p>
<p>“I hunted you,” she told him. “And I caught you, too.” </p>
<p>“Yes, you did,” he said. “I didn’t see or smell you coming, you’re going to be an excellent hunter.” </p>
<p>Then Briggen smelled something; it was the same smell he had found around the den and when he was watching the portal, he stiffened, </p>
<p><i>'someone is watching us.' </i> He thought. <i>'The question is… are their intentions good?... or not.' </i></p>
<p>“Dad are you OK?” asked Moss.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Moss, now you must be hungry, come on, that squirrel isn’t going to eat itself.” </p>
<p>After Moss had eaten she was tired so Briggen went back into the den with her, she fell asleep quickly like she always did, he figured she would sleep for a little while, so he exited the small grove of bushes and oak trees and trotted towards the largest meadow in the forest they lived in.</p>
<p>While it would be the perfect area for Moss to play he had never taken her there. </p>
<p>He himself hadn’t been there in a little while; it held bad memories — that was where he had lost his only son, just five days ago. </p>
<p>Might as well have been his only pup at the time, as Moss had not been allowed to leave the clearing at the time. </p>
<p>He still had the memory as clear as a mountain stream, he tried not to remember, but it was too late.</p>
<p> ice blue eyes full of hatred, shining almost amber in the sunset. </p>
<p>Claws like shards of ice. </p>
<p>A flash of black and silver. </p>
<p>Blood. </p>
<p>His son. </p>
<p>Death. </p>
<p>And… something he hadn’t noticed before. 

next to a bush at the edge of the meadow there was a pair of eyes watching, wide with shock. 


one deep blue. 


the other... like ice. 

Blackness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i think Briggen has PTSD.<br/>...or something.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>8. in which Lycan is a jerk. (but when isn't he?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i feel like i should apologize in advance for how rude Lycan is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lycan has anger issues, separation anxiety, and is just rude.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Briggen? Are you okay?” </p><p>a vaguely familiar voice came through the blackness, the blackness became lighter. </p><p>Then a more familiar voice, “wake up, Briggen,” where did he know that voice from? </p><p>Then the first creature spoke again, not directed at Briggen this time, “Who are you?”</p><p>That was Hawthorn! </p><p>What was he doing here? Briggen opened his eyes and shifted so that he was lying on his belly and could see better, Lycan was standing at the edge of the clearing, facing Hawthorn, who was standing closer to Briggen with his back turned, staring at Lycan. </p><p>Lycan glanced at Briggen, “You're awake at last, good.”<br/>
then locked eyes with Hawthorn and spoke, “Who am I? Well I would ask the same of you but, unfortunately, i know already and that sort of defeats the purpose of the question” </p><p>Hawthorn was glaring at Lycan now, “you say you know who I am? Prove it!” He demanded.</p><p>
  <i> 'well. there goes any chance of them liking each other even a little bit.' </i> Thought Briggen.

</p><p>“All right,” Lycan answered. “You are Hawthorn, the youngest son of Noble. You have one sister and one brother. Your sister’s name is Whiteout, she is a white tiger with blue eyes, just like your brother Ice.” </p><p>he paused to take a breath. </p><p>“The murderer,” he added. “Shall I go on?” </p><p>Briggen stood up and moved so that they could all see each other. </p><p>“Quit it, Lycan.” </p><p>Lycan glanced at him, looking slightly guilty. </p><p>“Fine,” he said, then added, “but it’s been years since I was able to talk to anyone because basically everyone I see on a daily basis hates me-” </p><p>“I think I can see why.” muttered Hawthorn. </p><p>“-Except you,” Lycan finished, ignoring Hawthorn </p><p>“How do you two know each other?” asked Hawthorn. </p><p>“Lycan’s my brother,” answered Briggen, “He normally isn’t trying to annoy anyone I promise, at least i’ve never seen him try to,” </p><p>“you might as well know that we typically don’t see each other more than once a moon,” Lycan muttered. “So he doesn’t really have much evidence on that. Though actually, i’m surprised i still can annoy anyone on purpose, considering most of the creatures I'm around all day are annoyed at the fact that I exist,” he winced “and when they’re not annoyed at me they’re trying to kill me.” </p><p>Briggen saw that Lycan had fresh scratches and bite marks all over him, from at most two days ago, Hawthorn seemed to be noticing the same thing. </p><p>“What happened?” Briggen asked, concerned. </p><p>“Hmm, let’s see,” said Lycan. “It’s been a pretty busy few days what with looking for your mate, and finding her, and being attacked two or three times, and speaking to some of the only creatures that don’t hate me, besides you, and finding out important things. What exactly do you mean by what happened, Briggen?” </p><p>“your injuries,” Briggen said. </p><p>“Well,” said Lycan. “in short, Ice, Amber, and Frost have decided they don’t like me very much,” </p><p>“oh,” said Briggen. </p><p>there was a growl from Hawthorn.</p><p>“What do you mean?!” he demanded. “And I want you to answer me this time, not Briggen! Ice and Frost are dead! Frost has been dead for a long time and Ice has been dead for at least four days! They are dead and they are gone. Dead is dead!” </p><p>they could hear the desperation in his voice, he was trying to convince himself as well as them. </p><p>Lycan spoke, his voice gentle now,</p><p>“Dead is dead, you’re right, but dead is most certainly not gone. And yes, when it comes to Ice, Frost and Amber, that's probably a bad thing. I-I know you thought you were rid of your brother forever, and, in a way you are, he will never again breathe the same air as you, feel the same wind as you, eat the same food as you, drink the same water as you, but he is still there. He is dead, but he still thinks, still plots, still hates, still loves.” </p><p>“He never loved anything but himself!” Hawthorn growled.</p><p>“Perhaps,” said Lycan. Then, “And aren’t you glad all the dead aren’t gone?”</p><p>At first, Briggen wasn’t sure what Lycan meant, but then he saw two creatures sitting next to Lycan. </p><p>He could see through them to the grass behind them. </p><p>He recognized one almost immediately. </p><p>Sitting next to Lycan, watching Briggen calmly, was Storm.</p><p>“Storm!” he yelped. </p><p>Storm got up and trotted over to him, “You noticed me!” he said, sounding delighted. </p><p>“Of course I did,” Briggen said. “I'm sorry we had to meet here… where you…”</p><p>“It’s fine,” said Storm. “the place I spend most of my time in the Land of Stars looks almost exactly like this. I was worried about you.”<br/>
He added, ''I didn't realise the memory of my death affected you so much.” </p><p>“You were here the whole time we were talking?” Briggen asked. </p><p>“Well... yes.” said Storm, looking slightly guilty. </p><p>Briggen looked over at Hawthorn who was having a quiet conversation by one of the many large rocks in the meadow, with another tiger. </p><p>Noble! </p><p>The tiger glanced over at him, Briggen saw amusement in his eyes. </p><p>“hello, Briggen,” he said “it’s been a while. You can’t just pass out whenever you feel like it, you know,” </p><p>Briggen ignored Noble’s teasing. </p><p>“It's good to see you again,” he said. </p><p>“Well, just a word of advice,” Noble said. “don’t die. It’s very boring,”<br/>
Briggen grinned at him. “I'll try not to.”</p><p>“What’s surprising,” said Lycan. “is that you’re not dead yet, i mean look what happened to Storm.”<br/>
he nodded to the barely visible, see-through young dog. </p><p>Storm rolled his eyes at them. </p><p>“Lycan,” Noble said, in a scolding tone that sounded a bit teasing. “Being Death does not give you the right to joke about death.” </p><p>“You just did!” Lycan protested, looking amused. “I am dead.” said Noble with a superior air. </p><p>Briggen rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Wait.” said Hawthorn looking at Noble. “if the dead can visit the living how come you haven’t before?” </p><p>“I'm sorry,” Noble said. “I would have come a long time ago but it was only with Bri-- with Lycan’s help that we were able to come.” </p><p>Hawthorn glanced at Lycan. </p><p>“What does he have to do with this?” Hawthorn asked, “Why is he the one you need help from?” </p><p>“Hawthorn,” Lycan said, moving to sit next to Noble, “Calm down. I know it must be hard for you when most of your family is dead. I’m not special--”</p><p>“Sure you aren’t.” Briggen snorted, interrupting.                                                        </p><p>“--Trust me,” Lycan continued, ignoring Briggen, “It’s just that I was there; it was convenient.”</p><p> “Liar.” said Storm.</p><p>“Storm!” Lycan protested. </p><p>“Stop being so secretive,” said Storm. “there's no harm in Hawthorn knowing.” </p><p>“Knowing what? And what do you mean you were there? Where is there?” Hawthorn asked, eyes narrowed. </p><p>Lycan glared at Storm, Storm ignored him. </p><p>Looking instead at Briggen. “Where’s Moss? Who’s taking care of her?” </p><p>“I--I have to go back to my den,” Briggen said, “I hope she’s still there.” </p><p>Briggen thought he saw the air shimmer as though a living shadow were running across the meadow towards Lycan, Lycan twitched one of his ears--as though he were listening to something, or... someone-- </p><p>
  <i>'don’t be ridiculous!'  <i> Briggen told himself. </i></i>
</p><p>“she’s not.” Lycan said. </p><p>“What? How do you know?” Briggen gasped. </p><p>Lycan ignored him. </p><p>“We should all go,” he said. “Go find her Briggen, she isn’t far.” </p><p>Hawthorn trotted away in the direction of the forest Briggen had found him in. </p><p>Lycan, Storm, and Noble crossed the meadow into the trees. Briggen saw a flash of light.</p><p><i>'Well,'  </i> he thought. <i> 'That confirms it, Lycan has the portals too. But why keep it a secret?'  </i> He wondered.</p><p>He saw a flicker of movement--the shimmer he had seen before had returned. He hadn’t imagined it then.</p><p>It was the vague shape of some sort of large predator. </p><p>It was sitting too far away for him to see any details. </p><p>He thought he heard the ghost of a whisper floating towards him on the breeze.</p><p>
  <i>“It is good to finally see you, though I wish the circumstances had been different.”  </i>
</p><p>A pause, then, even quieter,  <i> “You look so much like her…”  </i>

</p><p>A flash of light came from an object that hung around the creature’s neck. </p><p>Then the shadow was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh, look, a mystery voice, i'm sure it's no one important.</p><p>I told you Briggen had PTSD.</p><p>I told you Lycan had anger issues.</p><p>Edit: i figured out how to do italics on this website! yay!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>9. Lycan annoys people</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lycan bullies Briggeon, (told you he had anger issues) and they meet new people who Lycan picks fights with. (not until next chapter though)</p>
<p>why am i only now realizing how annoying and mean Lycan is?</p>
<p>well, they haven't met said new people yet.<br/>but they will.<br/>and i assume Lycan has a death wish.<br/>just you wait and see what happens.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I regret how rude Lycan is.</p>
<p>But it's useful. For future events. I swear.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER THREE</p>
<p>“Briggeon?” called Lycan. “Where is he? Did we leave him behind? Don’t tell me he was stupid enough to stay there.” </p>
<p>“he probably was,” said Noble. </p>
<p>“Oh, very helpful Noble,” Lycan said. </p>
<p>He sighed. “I suppose we’ll have to go get the idiot then.” </p>
<p>“Lycan!” said Storm. </p>
<p>“He <i>is. </i>” said Lycan.</p>
<p>A flash of bluish light. </p>
<p>“All right, calm down.” said a familiar voice. </p>
<p>The blue light was fading</p>
<p>“I’m here now. And respect your elders Lycan!” the voice sounded teasing.</p>
<p>“Briggeon! Where were you? And how did you get here?” Lycan said, only a little annoyed.</p>
<p>“You aren’t the only one with a means of transportation, young one.” said the wolf, shaking himself as though he had been swimming. Lycan thought he saw something shining around the wolf’s neck. “Anyway” he said. “It’s not stupid, i wanted to see my-- ...your brother, is that so bad?” </p>
<p>“You saw him while you were there with us!” Lycan said exasperated. “You didn’t need to stay behind! He probably saw you!” </p>
<p>“Of course he saw me.” Briggeon said “Lycan, calm down.” </p>
<p>Lycan sighed. “I know, I know. But why did you want him to see you?” </p>
<p>“Why don’t you want him to see me?” Briggeon returned. </p>
<p>“Because then he’ll have questions I can't answer.” Lycan said</p>
<p>“He already has questions you can't and WON'T answer,” said Briggeon. “that's worse.” </p>
<p>“I know,” said Lycan. “But I don't want him to have more, he’s my brother; I want him to be happy.” </p>
<p>“Yes,” said Briggeon. “But you also want to have your secrets.” </p>
<p>Lycan looked at him, it was true, he did want secrets of his own, but he hadn’t realized that that was why he didn’t want Briggen to see Briggeon. </p>
<p><i>'Briggeon knows more about me than I do.' </i> He thought.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” he admitted. </p>
<p>“Lycan,” said Storm, “why didn’t you want Hawthorn to know?”</p>
<p>“Because then he would be even <i>more </i> suspicious of me and I was trying to get him to <i>calm down</i> .” Lycan said, relieved to have a good reason this time. </p>
<p>Briggeon snorted. </p>
<p>Lycan shot him a sharp look. <i>'Did he read my mind?' </i>

</p>
<p>“No,” said Briggeon, Lycan eyed him suspiciously. </p>
<p>“I’m just good at guessing,” Briggeon said innocently. </p>
<p>Lycan snorted.</p>
<p> “Well, what now?” said Noble. </p>
<p>“I go and get attacked again,” Lycan suggested dryly </p>
<p>“LYCAN.” said Storm.</p>
<p>“What?” Lycan said. “It’s <i>highly likely. </i>” </p>
<p>“uh-huh.” said Storm skeptically. “Not if we’re there it isn’t.”</p>
<p>“Ok, first of all, I'm sure you’re very terrifying. Second of all, what makes you think I'm going to let you come with me. Ice is there, remember?” </p>
<p>Storm didn’t flinch. “So?” he asked. </p>
<p>“So he could <i>kill </i> you again.” Lycan said, exasperated. </p>
<p>“I don’t think that will happen,” said Briggeon quietly.</p>
<p>“Remind me how you’re an expert on this again?” Lycan snapped. </p>
<p>“I--” Briggeon was interrupted by nearby howling, it sounded like at least six wolves. </p>
<p>Briggeon was gazing in the direction of the howls.</p>
<p> “What was that?” Lycan wondered aloud. </p>
<p>“That was my pack,” Briggeon said; still gazing into the distance. </p>
<p>“You have a pack?” Lycan asked. </p>
<p>“No, he doesn’t.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh, look another mystery voice, don't worry, it's no one important.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>10. Lycan picks fights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which Briggeon has the worst family ever.<br/>except for Blizzard, Blizzard is cool.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we meet Briggeon's horrible family.</p><p>but Blizzard and Fierce are great.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The growl came from just inside the tree line. </p><p>An ancient gray-and-white female wolf with lavender eyes stalked a few more paces into the clearing. </p><p>“not anymore. I have a pack, and he <i>used </i> to be part of it.”</p><p>Briggeon stood up, “Mother,” He said, bowing his head. “it is good to see you again.” </p><p>the wolf who was Briggeon’s mother snorted. </p><p>“I suppose I should say the same,” she growled. </p><p>“Not if you don’t mean it,”</p><p>The new growl came from a brown-and-white large male wolf with amber eyes. </p><p>“We didn’t miss you.” he added, addressing Briggeon this time. “You left. So don’t expect us to want you back.”</p><p>“Well, <i>I </i> missed him.” said a white wolf with yellow eyes. </p><p>He trotted across the clearing to Briggeon. </p><p>“Hey, little brother,” he said, “it’s good to see you again,” </p><p>“I feel the same, Blizzard,” Briggeon said. </p><p>“What’s the use in talking?” said someone else. “He can’t come back.”</p><p>A black wolf with green eyes trotted into the clearing. </p><p>An older male wolf followed her. He was about the same age as the gray-and-white wolf, perhaps he was her mate, he was yellowish tan with gray eyes. </p><p>“Perhaps it is worth breaking old laws,” he said quietly. “If Briggeon wants to come back, let him. Don’t forget Savage, he is your son just as much as he is mine.”</p><p>Lycan walked over to Briggeon, “Who are they?” he asked quietly. </p><p>The white male with yellow eyes glanced at him. “We are his pack and his family,” he said. </p><p>The older gray-and-white female looked at Lycan “Ah,” she said, “I didn’t realize the dog was here.” </p><p>“I mean <i>who </i> are you,” Lycan said. “All of you.” </p><p>“Not a shy one, then,” said the gray and white wolf. “Takes a bit after Briggeon. All right. I’m Savage, the leader of the pack. You already know Briggeon,” she nodded at Briggeon. </p><p>“This;” she nodded at the brown and white male “is Fire. She;” Savage nodded at the green-eyed female. “Is Juniper. He;” Savage nodded at the white, yellow-eyed male. “Is Blizzard. This;” she nodded at the older gray eyed tan one. “Is Fierce, he is my mate and the father of the rest of my pack.” </p><p>she paused. “Where is Honey?” she asked </p><p>“here,” a younger female wolf no more than a year old trotted out of the trees, she was dark tan with brown eyes. “You’re all faster than me,” she complained, glancing at the dark sky. </p><p>“Hi, Briggeon,” she said, then she noticed Lycan. “Who are you?” </p><p>“Lycan, brother to Briggen, enemy of Ice, Frost, and Amber, parents… unknown,” Lycan said, introducing himself formally.</p><p> Savage gave Briggeon a searching look, “he doesn’t know who his parents are?” she sounded annoyed. </p><p>Briggeon sighed. “No, he doesn’t.” </p><p>“I'm right here, you know,” Lycan said, annoyed. </p><p>Blizzard sat down next to him. “Ignore them,” he said. “So you’re the current Spirit of Death, right?” </p><p>“Yes,” Lycan said, Blizzard seemed okay at least. </p><p>“guess it runs in the family.” Blizzard muttered; seemingly forgetting that Lycan was right next to him.</p><p>“What?” Lycan asked. </p><p>“Nothing.” Blizzard said quickly. </p><p>Lycan narrowed his eyes at him.</p><p>He wanted to trust Blizzard, but he wasn’t sure he could… yet. </p><p>Briggeon frowned. "where is Cai?" he asked Savage.</p><p>Savage exchanged a look with Fierce.</p><p>Fierce stepped forward, sorrow and sympathy in his eyes. <b>{he left without warning not too long after you did} </b> he said softly. </p><p>if Lycan had been paying attention he would have realized he couldn't actually hear Fierce's words, Fierce was communicating without sound.</p><p>Briggeon stepped back. <b>{why was i not informed?} </b> he asked, carefully neutral. Lycan's instincts told him why; 'never show weakness to wolves'</p><p><b>{we didn't know where you were} </b> replied Fierce. <b>{we would have told you if we did, besides, you taught him well enough, Savage assumed he would be fine} </b></p><p>Firece's words were carefully chosen, he was trying to present the pack as united.</p><p>but Lycan and Briggeon could see through it, Fierce disagreed, he had wanted to look for Cai, Savage hadn't cared.  </p><p>Storm walked over and sat on Lycan’s other side. </p><p>Lycan looked around, realizing he couldn’t see Noble, </p><p>“where’s Noble?” he asked Storm. </p><p>Storm shrugged, “he left when they came.”  </p><p>“Who left?” That was Blizzard. </p><p>“Noble,” said Storm. “Don’t you know him?” </p><p>“no.” replied Blizzard. “Is he dead?” </p><p>“Yes,” said Storm. </p><p>“That’s why I don't know him then,” said Blizzard. “I’m not dead.” </p><p>“You aren’t?” That was Storm, “how are you here then?” </p><p>“How is he here?” Blizzard replied, nodding towards Lycan. “I know the right creatures, or rather, I know my brother.”</p><p> “Which brother?” Lycan asked. </p><p>“The mysterious, non-murderous one.” said Blizzard, shooting a glance at Fire. </p><p>“I heard that!” snapped Fire, teeth bared. </p><p>“So… not him?” Lycan said dryly, “he seems a bit murderous.” </p><p>“I’m trying very hard not to kill you right now.” Fire growled. </p><p>“Scratch that, very murderous.” Lycan said.</p><p>“Careful.” Blizzard warned. </p><p>“Why?” Lycan said. </p><p>He trotted forward until he was only a few paces away from Fire. “killed anyone recently?” he asked, mocking. “You’d get along well with Ice, i’m sure,” </p><p>Fire growled, low. “I don’t know who Ice is and I don't care!” he snapped. </p><p>“Ice is a murderer.” Lycan growled. “He killed Storm,” he said, nodding towards Storm, who looked very anxious. “I’m sure you’d get along well with him, you’re very similar.” </p><p>Fire lunged at Lycan, long teeth flashing, his amber eyes blazing. </p><p>Gray-and-black fur in the edge of his vision. </p><p>A flash of blue light. </p><p>Lycan was knocked backward. </p><p>Lycan scrambled to his feet, Storm raced over to him, soft blue eyes blazing. “<i>Stay. Here. </i>” he growled. </p><p>Lycan looked back towards Fire, Fire had been knocked off his feet by Briggeon, who had lunged between Fire and Lycan when Fire had attacked. </p><p>Fire staggered to his feet and glared at Briggeon. </p><p>Briggeon flattened his ears and bared his teeth. “<i>Leave. Him. Alone. </i>” he snarled. </p><p>Lycan hadn’t thought it possible for Briggeon to be that furious. </p><p>“Someone needs to teach your pup a lesson.” Fire growled. </p><p>Lycan frowned. ''your pup'? <i>i'm </i> not <i>his pup,' </i> He thought. <i>'It doesn’t matter.' </i>

</p>
<p>“I will.” said Briggeon. “But you <i>will. Not. Harm. Him. </i> A wolf who can be provoked to attack a pup, is not an honorable one.” </p><p>Fire snorted. </p><p>“Fire!” that was Savage. </p><p>Lycan had forgotten she was there. </p><p>Fierce was watching him, worry in his eyes. </p><p>Lycan looked away. </p><p>“Fire, come on,” said Savage. “We’re leaving.” </p><p>Fire trotted towards her, glaring back at Lycan and Briggeon. </p><p>They left. </p><p>Swiftly and silently Briggeon’s once-pack disappeared into the trees. </p><p>Except for one. </p><p>Blizzard remained.  Standing at the edge of the clearing. </p><p>Briggeon turned on Lycan. “What is <i>wrong with you?! </i>” he snapped. “Do you <i>want<i> Fire to kill you?!” </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>“no! I want the truth.” Lycan answered sharply. “You know plenty about me and Briggen and just about everyone else! But you’re so secretive all the time! You never tell anyone anything!” </p><p>Briggeon glanced at Blizzard, Blizzard nodded. </p><p>“All right.” said Briggeon “I'll show you the truth.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i want to fight Briggeon's family so much right now.<br/>honestly this scene is so awkwardly written. I am cringing as i reread it.<br/>also, fun fact: Briggeon's family (and Briggeon) are wolves i have in a game called Wildcraft, it's pretty fun.<br/>they're my first wolf family, Fire, Juniper, Blizzard, and Briggeon have an older sister who left to start her own pack.<br/>i might post Savage and Fierce's backstories eventually.<br/>also, when Fierce and Briggeon were communicating, when i use {} instead of "" it's because the wolves are communicating in their own language, you know how they use their ears and all that to communicate? that's what they're doing when i use {}, Lycan can understand it because he's half wolf.<br/>most dogs would only be able to understand a bit.<br/>(or, in my story that's how it works, not in real life, i assume)</p><p>also, -if many people ever read this (i am salty about people not reading it but i also know why people aren't reading it)- feel free to guess who Lycan's parents are, it'll be a game until it is revealed. (Lycan is gonna be so mad at them it's not even funny, except it is)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>11. I Keep Forgetting To Name The Chapters, Oops?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More examples of Briggen's A+ parenting. (now with lying! ...or trying to)</p><p>Okay, but he really does care about Moss, he just isn't used to taking care of her by himself. So Shreya is slightly at fault here.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Almost exactly what is says in the summary.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER FOUR</p><p>Briggen searched for Moss, trying to stop thinking about the spirit-shadow. </p><p><i>'What was it?' </i> He wondered. <i>'How did it know me?' </i> He sighed. </p><p><i>'I feel like I don’t really know anything anymore.' </i> He thought. <i>'Where is Moss? Lycan said she was near.' </i>  </p><p>He lowered his nose to the ground, searching for Moss’s scent. </p><p>He found it. </p><p>He followed the scent trail past the many bushes and shrubs in the forest, towering oaks and bays blocking out most of the sunlight. </p><p>Dry leaves littered the ground, it was impossible to move silently in the forest in autumn. </p><p>He sighed. <i>'I have never felt so alone…' </i> he wanted to call to Moss. it was probably safe. But… he stopped as a doe stepped out of the bushes in front of him, she blinked at him with her large dark eyes. Then leaped over a fallen tree and was gone. </p><p>
  <i>'...Wait. Is there something in between the branches of the fallen tree?' </i>
</p><p>The branches drooped, creating a sort of hidden shelter. </p><p>He spotted pale tan fur among the branches, Moss wiggled between two branches and hopped towards him. “Where were you?” she asked. </p><p>“Trying to find you,” he answered, knowing she see what was wrong there. </p><p>“I was home when you left,” she said. “So you can’t have been,” </p><p>Briggen sighed. “No, I wasn’t looking for you. I took a walk, it ended up taking longer than expected.”  </p><p>Moss looked skeptical. “Are you sure?” she asked. “Because I think I can smell your brother on you.”</p><p>Briggen blinked. “How can you- oh, never mind. Okay, I did see Lycan, but I didn’t <i>intend </i>  to, Lycan just sort of appears.”  </p><p>“Okay,” Moss said dubiously. “I’m sort of tired, Dad.”<br/>
“Alright, climb onto my back,” he said, crouching down, so that she could hop up onto his back. “I’ll take you home.” </p><p>She didn’t weigh much. So he could easily trot through the forest to the den with her on his back. </p><p>“Once we’re home you can play for a bit,” he said. “But then, it’s time to sleep.” </p><p> “Okay,” said Moss. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Briggen trotted into the clearing, he stopped to let Moss jump off his back. “All right.” he said “we’re back, and, please stay here next time I leave.” </p><p>“Just the next time? Or the time after that too?” Moss said, Briggen glanced at her, she was gazing at him sincerely. </p><p>“Every time,” he said. </p><p>Moss shrugged. “Okay,” </p><p>“Do you want to play something?” he asked, remembering his promise to her. </p><p>“Not really,” she said. </p><p>“Okay,” Briggen said, a little relieved that she didn’t; he was tired. </p><p>Moss trotted into the den, a hole between the roots of an ancient Bay Laurel tree. </p><p>Briggen and his first mate, Vera, had made it big enough for three full grown border collies to lay in it comfortably, though a little squished together. </p><p>Moss curled up in a ball of creamy fur and went to sleep. </p><p>Briggen sighed. He had no idea what to do. He had so many questions, most of them Lycan couldn’t, or wouldn’t answer. “I’ll have to answer them myself then.” he said quietly to himself. </p><p>“Yes,” said another voice, vaguely sarcastic. “You should <i>definitely </i> learn to do more things yourself.” “</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Shrugs helplessly in an attempt to explain the point of this chapter*</p><p>...It reminds you that Shreya exists? (then again, so does the next chapter...)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new character is introduced, yay!</p><p>Well, we can kind of count Shreya as a new character because she hasn't really said anything to anyone yet, but there's someone else, one of my favorites.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*shoves chapter at you* Take this, it's better then the last chapter, which was boring.</p><p>We are nearing the end of what i had already written, which might be concerning considering i've been working on this story for <i>two years! </i> (almost three) But it's been on and off, and i haven't added anything to it for the past few months, i've been too busy with Hamilton fan-fictions. (reading them <i>and </i> writing them)</p><p>"But, Luka!" you cry. "You must have some idea where this story is going!"</p><p>"Nope." i say, while ignoring the google doc i have this story in in the hope that i'll think of how to continue it if i ignore it long enough.</p><p>"How do you have no idea where this is going?!" you ask.</p><p>"Plot is a concept." i reply, while working on an AU of my original work that is far from finished. (no, my name isn't Luka, that's the name of my only human OC)</p><p>(Also, ignore that random conversation, it just came to me, from the far corner of my mind called: *drum roll* <i><b>inspiration </b> </i>)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shreya?” Briggen turned to face the beautiful dog. </p><p>“Who else?” she came up to sit beside him. </p><p>“I- I'm- I’m so happy to see you, Shreya,”</p><p>She snorted. </p><p>“I <i>am! </i>” he said </p><p>“I believe you,” she said, adding. “Maybe.” </p><p>“Thanks a lot,” Briggen said. He laid down next to Moss. His eyes closed.</p><p>                           ***</p><p>When Briggen woke, Shreya was gone, he knew she had been here though, it hadn't been a dream. </p><p>Moss was still asleep, he could sneak out to hunt and be back before she woke up. </p><p>He trotted into the thicker part of the forest, he intended, originally, to hunt quickly, then go back to the den. </p><p><i>'I should probably check on Lycan, though.' </i> He thought. <i>'I doubt Ice, and Amber and Frost, whatever their story is, have forgiven him for whatever they think he did.' </i></p><p>He trotted towards a thicker patch of trees. </p><p>He slipped between the trunks of the trees, weaving around them. </p><p>He settled down in a patch of ferns, he struggled to find the feeling he had had before when opening portals, he closed his eyes, the feeling found him after a few heart-beats, he opened his eyes. </p><p>Sure enough, the portal was there, floating in the air as it found what he wanted to see, Lycan’s keep, it went past a large smoking mountain and headed towards a faint glowing in the distance, it was the same portal that he had seen last time, the one only him and Ice had been able to see, Ice was still there, Frost was sitting in the shadow of one of the many jagged, sharp rocks, Briggen couldn’t see Amber, though. </p><p>“Is there someone watching us?” asked Ice. </p><p>“No,” said Frost. “Why?” </p><p>“Just a feeling I have,” said Ice, glancing around uneasily. </p><p>Frost snorted. “You would do well to stop listening to <i>feelings </i>,” he said. “That’s what got you killed, remember?” </p><p>Ice muttered something Briggen couldn’t hear. </p><p>“My point exactly. Because of that you got killed,” said Frost.</p><p>“<i>Your </i> plans are what got me killed.” Ice hissed. “Not listening to my instincts, I ignored my feelings and instincts, that’s why I'm dead, not because I listened to them, I'm dead because I listened to <i>you </i>.” </p><p>Frost growled low in his chest. “You’re dead because of your weakness!” he snapped. </p><p>“Yes! My weakness was listening to <i>you! </i>” roared Ice. </p><p><i>'I knew they didn’t like each other,' </i> thought Briggen. <i>'But I don't see how Frost could be responsible for Ice’s death. Unless Frost was alive at that time, which doesn't seem likely.' </i></p><p>Leaves crackled. </p><p>Briggen tensed.</p><p> “Dad?” came a small voice next to a huge tree root. </p><p>Briggen relaxed. “Moss, What are you doing out here?” </p><p>“I woke up; I had a bad dream,” she said. </p><p>“Oh,” he said. “I’m sorry, Moss. Come here.”</p><p>She did, staring at the portal, Ice and Frost were still arguing, their noses a hair apart. </p><p>Fangs bared. </p><p>“What is that?” asked Moss. </p><p>“It's a portal, sort of,” said Briggen. “The tiger with amber eyes and a black paw is Frost, the one with blue eyes is Ice.”</p><p>“They’re related.” said Moss. </p><p>“Yes, as far as I can tell, though I don't know how, they aren’t brothers, or son and father. And they hate each other,” said Briggen. At this point he had learned to stop being surprised when Moss was smarter than a pup that age should be. And Frost and Ice did look alike. </p><p>“How long?” she asked. </p><p>“How long, what?” asked Briggen. </p><p>“How long have you been able to do this?” she said.</p><p> “The pup asks a fair question,” said a quiet voice from behind them, full of wonder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Moss is the Best™<br/>The new character (not Shreya) is great, trust me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*bows*<br/>I present: ....A new character! And also a not-terrible chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I swear the new character is semi-important, but more importantly, i love him.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How long, indeed. A power like this, I haven't seen since Briggeon.” </p><p>Briggen spun around -feeling the portal solidifying, in case he needed to escape- to face the speaker, a young male black and white wolf with pale blue eyes. </p><p>“I am sorry to startle you,” the wolf said, dipping his head. </p><p>There was a squeak from Moss, as Briggen had spun around, one of his paws had hit her, she stepped backwards, tripped, and tumbled through the portal. </p><p>“Moss!” Briggen cried. </p><p>“Star-forsaken Shadows!” cursed the wolf. </p><p>Briggen lunged through the portal, the wolf a hair behind him. </p><p>Briggen's paws hit hard, dry, earth, “Moss!” he cried again, forgetting which land he had just entered. </p><p>“Look out!” barked the wolf, hurtling towards the star portal.</p><p><i>'So he can see it too.' </i> Briggen thought, then, <i>'the coward! He’s not even going to help me protect Moss!' </i> </p><p>He glanced around wildly, he couldn’t see Moss.</p><p>He was about to call out to her again when he heard something behind him. </p><p>“Well, this isn’t a place I expected to meet you again, Briggen.” </p><p>He spun around, Ice was standing right there, barely three paces away. </p><p>“Lost another pup?” Ice continued. “You really should be more careful with them, I would if I had cubs. Perhaps we can help you find it?” </p><p>Briggen bared his teeth. “<i>Don’t. You. Dare. </i> If you touch my pup, I'll kill you!” </p><p>Ice laughed, “it’s a little late to threaten us with death, don’t you think? We’re already dead, if only i had a semi-loyal brother like yours.” </p><p>“Wait,” said Briggen, “you’ve said ‘we’ twice n-”</p><p>He was cut off as a crushing weight landed on his back, his legs buckled. </p><p>Briggen strained to lift his head, of the two paws pinning him down, one was white and black striped striped, one was completely black, Frost. </p><p>“Well, you have fun with that, I'm going to find that pup,” said Ice. “Amber is looking for the wolf, i’ll have to talk to you later Frost, you said Amber wasn’t here. And if you need any help, Adder is around here somewhere,” </p><p>Frost growled. “Have you ever known me to need help, cub? This scrawny dog is no match for me, he couldn’t even beat you.”

Briggen growled at him. “I'll do what i have to.”

Frost snorted. “Oh, please, if that were true, you would have killed Ice, you would have forced your brother to tell you the things he was keeping secret, you would have killed Ice’s brother because he’s guilty by association, you would have tried to find the wolf that was spying on you, and chased him out, so that you and your daughter wouldn’t be in this situation now,” 

Briggen tried not to listen, pinning back his ears as he tried to get free. “Stop it!” he growled. </p><p>“Never,” snarled Frost. “You would know who your parents were-”</p><p>Briggen lunged up in a desperate attempt to bite Frost, a huge paw slammed into his head and everything went black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>.....So, this happened...</p><p>I swear the wolf running away is relevant. Kind of.</p><p> </p><p>I'm going to wait until someone comments on this chapter to add any more chapters because i'm petty like that.</p><p>(Also, i know the format is a little messed up during Frost's rant but for some reason i can't change it, so *shrug*)</p><p>Also, i'm aware that Briggen seems to be the only one to get into situations like this, i swear it'll be Lycan's turn soon *evil grin and laugh*</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don't know how this format works help me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>